onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Admin
Nominations User:Angel Emfrbl Against: I don't want the job... Unless no one else will take the job. One-Winged Hawk 18:19, 20 October 2006 (UTC) Against: For some reason, I don't want her to be an Administrator : Thats because I Complained about you coping Arlong Park and doing silly things here and there isn't it? Lol, I know it is. Its fine with me, doesn't bother me at all, read above. I don't really want to be an admin... :P One-Winged Hawk 21:33, 20 October 2006 (UTC) ::That's right, I don't like you. You are an thorn to my plans. I just wish you stay out of it. I don't want you stepping on my head. :::Lol. Knew it. :P One-Winged Hawk 08:35, 21 October 2006 (UTC) :To be honest I want to vote for but you don't want it so I'll honor that.--Cody2526 08:52, 25 October 2006 (UTC) User:Aquarius505 User:Cody2526 For: I have plenty of time and knowledge to provide. I think I am the only one who's voted For for himself.--Cody2526 08:52, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Against: If he's an administrator, he will will make many stupid choices and would delete pages that should not be deleted. I don't want to be bossy, he is just not the kind of a guy I can trust with administration. He's better if he's just an editor Joekido Neutral: There are a few things I'm against but you haven't done anything stupid that I've seen. The things I did see were small and not worth cribbing about... I don't know you enough to say for though. Thats all thats stopping me from voting for you. One-Winged Hawk 22:55, 30 October 2006 (UTC) User:Joekido Against: I'll rather be an Moderator instead of some bossy Administrator. But if no one becomes an Administrator, then I can take the job Joekido ::There is no such thing as a 'Moderator' on Wikia. An Admin ("sysop") is the level of access just above a registered user, which was what this vote was for. As Justyn was the only winner, I gave him bureaucrat status too (which allows him to make more sysops, if needed). --Splarka (talk) 10:58, 4 November 2006 (UTC) Against: You can be the class clown (but still a lovable class clown) sometimes. Thats all. If this was being held in a few weeks time I would have had more time to reconsider my Against though. :/ One-Winged Hawk 09:28, 21 October 2006 (UTC) Against:'''Look man, you've been a pain in the butt, targeting me lately. To be honest you aren't cut out, you keep trying to stop articles from changing, and act childish. You have also vandalised talk pages and personally attacked me. Cody2526 06:24, 2 November 2006 (UTC) '''Comment: I don't even want Admin position and your the one that is the pain in the butt and your childish. You refuse to accept my own edits and I will do the same. User:Justyn For: I think you are one of our more mature editors. One-Winged Hawk 18:18, 20 October 2006 (UTC) For: He is much smarter and mature, he should be an Administrator Joekido For: Agreed.--Cody2526 08:52, 25 October 2006 (UTC) User:Mugiwara Franky User:Murasaki Against, I'm far too busy to be active enough over here, so I won't be editing that much. So, I don't really want the position. ^^;; Murasaki 22:04, 20 October 2006 (UTC) :Pity because you were one of my three main choices... :O One-Winged Hawk 22:56, 30 October 2006 (UTC) ::Aw, thank you. ^^ --Murasaki 00:49, 31 October 2006 (UTC) User:Sigmasonic X For: What can I say... You got some of the best ideas. One-Winged Hawk 18:17, 20 October 2006 (UTC) Against: Though I feel that I am suited to becoming an admin, I simply don't have the time. Perhaps a mod? Sigmasonic X 05:12, 21 October 2006 (UTC) ::There is no such thing as a 'Moderator' on Wikia. An Admin ("sysop") is the level of access just above a registered user, which was what this vote was for. As Justyn was the only winner, I gave him bureaucrat status too (which allows him to make more sysops, if needed). --Splarka (talk) 10:58, 4 November 2006 (UTC) Against If he's an administrator, he'll delete pages that are related to One Piece such as "Dragon Ball" and "Akira Toriyama" without making discussion first. So I'll rather see him as an editor then someone deleting pages whatever he feels like it. *Joekido Result * Voting closed, Justyn +sysopped. --Splarka (talk) 10:58, 4 November 2006 (UTC) zh:One Piece Encyclopedia:Admin